


7 Minute Bliss.

by ClownOfRage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Caught, Closet Sex, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Party Games, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownOfRage/pseuds/ClownOfRage
Summary: Quackity and Jschlatt play 7 minutes in heaven, it doesn't go as planned.(Warning, Sexual Content Ahead!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 172





	7 Minute Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schlackityhq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/gifts).



Seven Minutes.

The silence was dark, and unbearable for both Quackity and Schlatt. They wanted to take part in the action, but neither wanted to start.

"We could just sit here.. y'know.." The Duckling said, looking over at the other man, arms crossed over his chest. "Nah." Schlatt said, placing a hand on the others cheek.

Neither of them have kissed the other before. Don't think that the two boys even liked sudden contact. It was new to both of them, exciting to both of them.

Well, this could have gone another way, a stupid spin the bottle game that ended them up in the closet for seven minutes. But they both secretly wanted to do this; it was something new they had both thought about, but too afraid to say anything about it. It was too late now. The kissing was already frantic and rough.

Six Minutes.

Both men continued kissing each other frantically, needing to be closer, needing and wanting to break the unseen distance between them. Their hands falling and feeling each other, Schlatt lightly touching over the smaller's wings. Both needing the warmth of each others skin.

This was crazy, they have known each other for only a while, but they have only have been in the same room together for a couple of hours, and already kissing like madmen in the closet.

The two didn’t care. They both have been longing for this. Too long in fact. Ever since their first conversation they new something was bound to happen soon.

Five Minutes.

Quackity lost his beanie on the carpeted floor. They couldn’t help but tangle their fingertips in the locks of each other’s hair and press their bodies together, not concerned of how the others hair looked or if they lost anything in the process.

Maybe this was nonsense and they didn’t really feel that way about each other. Maybe they were already so horny, that they could just fuck anything at this point.  
Or maybe this was the right mix of testosterone.

Four Minutes.

The Raven was pressed up against the small amount of white wall in the closet, his neck being softly kissed. He gasped softly, his short nails digging into the wall. His wings attempting not to spring up every 30 seconds.

He doesn’t understand why he was getting so worked up over a small amount of kisses,  
Maybe he expected something bigger to happen.  
He started to feel the cold of the room on his chest.

“Schl- Schlatt-...”

He was cut off with another forceful kiss, his fingers getting tangled in the others again unconsciously. Quackity felt a cool hand slide along his now bare chest, making his back arch into the hand, moaning weakly.

Quackity broke off the kiss when he felt a hand reach at the lining of his sweatpants.

“We r-really shouldn’t do this here-...” He gasped.

“Don’t chicken out on me, Alex.” Schlatt stated, looking up from his pants to look in his eyes. He kissed him again, undoing his button, fingertips moving the him of his pants down slowly.

Quackity groaned weakly as the other slid his hands down his pants, needing and wanting to feel that forgiven arousal that he had some nights dreamed about. He arched his hips forward slightly without having any control over it. He grabbed onto Schlatt’s face, kissing him hard once again, who licked the others biting lip for entry.

He pulled back, gasping softly, feeling the cold hands graze the insides of his bare thighs. He pressed his head against the wall, nails digging into the Ram hybrids’ shoulders. He arched his lower body more, silently begging for him to go to certain areas, moaning softly. Be but down on his tongue to silence himself.

The Duckling blushed deeply, suddenly realizing how crazy he was acting right now. He worried to himself that the other would be turned off completely by how he was acting. His shoulders tensed in worry and his wings bucked in.

He was a virgin after all.

Three Minutes.

The raven gasped softly. His shoulders shook slightly, feeling cold fingertips wrap around his now exposed cock. The new feeling was just too much to handle, he tried to keep calm.

He groaned weakly, wrapping his hands around the back of Schlatt’s neck, pulling his lips to the taller.

Quackity gasped, feeling and arousal that he had never felt before, it became harder for him to hold in his moans.

He moved his hips uneasily, biting his lower lip to keep himself silent in the dark room, only soft moans of pleasure slipping out. He hid his face from Schlatt, embarrassed by his sudden mood change, nails digging in slightly.

He felt a reassuring kiss on his neck, silently begging him to not be quiet. Quackity gulped and looked over at the taller male, his lips parted slightly. He licked them, looking into the sudden mood change, they stared at each other, wanting to feel that kiss again. Quackity’s eyes darted up and down, wondering what Schlatt was planning on doing now.

He groaned softly to the new sensation before being cut off by a kiss.

Two Minutes.

The Duckling wrapped his arms around the Ram’s back, biting Schlatt’s lower lip, moaning softly. He arched his hips towards the taller male, letting his lips go, trying to get as much pleasure as he could now. Their head rubbed together, Schlatt wanted this as much as Quackity did, finally undoing his pants.

He quickly ripped off his sweats and boxers, he immediately went back to kissing the other, wanting to feel every last bit. The taller rubbed their cocks together, releasing moans from both of them.

They were both so close to the end, which out warning Schlatt held up his dick to Quackity’s hole and pushed in, Quackity covered his mouth. Trying to hold it in, His legs started to quiver, wanting to fall to the ground, but unsure how to do so without ruining the moment.

They had to kiss each other again. Schlatt roughly pushing in and out of him, making the smaller’s eyes tear up. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to kiss him.

One Minute.

Quackity was so close, he wanted to release, he wanted for Schlatt to fully take his virginity. He loved him.

Times up.

A knock at the made the couple jump slightly, but only made them more frantic to finish their deed.

They had to finish, They were too far along, Schlatt continued to thrust in and out of him. Schlatt was slowly catching his release, giving Quackity a warning before cumming in him, Quackity also spreading his release on the two of their chests.

“Seven Minutes is up you guys!” Karl cried out, Sapnap snorted in the back.

The two ignored it, they didn’t want to lose this moment together, they both reached each other for another kiss.

The door swung open, the two not caring as Schlatt pulled out of the smaller.

“Oh my god!” George cried out, Sapnap cut him off. “Seven minutes and Daaaaamn!” Dream was bursting out in laughter, Karl joined him. 

Schlatt threw back a middle finger as they continued to kiss. Once they let go both males put their clothes back on. 

“We leave you guys in here for seven minutes and this happens?” George was just mad about the mess in his closet now. That he probably have to clean up.

“Did you enjoy it?” Karl looked at Quackity as he left the closet, his knees buckled.

“Hell yes.”


End file.
